ONEGAII… KAMISAMA… ONEGAII!
by GyaHahHAhAa
Summary: No soy buena escribiendo Reviews... Sólo espero les agrade... "te Quiere Hinamori Amu... tu Onee-Chan"


ONEGAII… KAMISAMA… ONEGAII!

Recuerdos del pasado

 _"Onee-Chan!-gritaba feliz."_

 _"Onee-Chan…-decía triste._

 _"Onee-Chan!-me decía enojada"_

Aún recuerdo cuando Ami nació, era tan pequeña, tan frágil, como una pequeña muñequita de porcelana. No me gustaba cuidarla, pero, me encantaba cuando me decían mis padres "Hermana Mayor", obviamente no lo demostraba, pero, estaba feliz, feliz de proteger a alguien.

A pesar de yo estar triste en algún momento… Ami… Siempre me alegró los días, aunque ella no lo supiera, ella era mi ilusión de todos los días.

Recuerdo ese día. El director, el señor Tsukasa, me llamó a su oficina, se veía triste, me dijo que me sentara, lo hice, de pronto sentí una punzada en el pecho, sin razón alguna, comencé a llorar, fue ahí cuando él me explicó lo que sucedía.

 _"Amu-Chan…-dijo él- debo decirte algo muy importante… pero… necesito que mantengas la calma…-dijo al ver mis lágrimas-…-se produjo un silencio. Asentí-es sobre Ami…-al escuchar su nombre mil y una conjetura se armó en mi cabeza. Lo miré esperando qué me diría-Ami… está en el hospital…-me dijo y una lágrima más volvió a salir de mis ojos. Miré su rostro esperando a que continuara-tus padres la llevaron ya que no se sentía bien…-era verdad, hoy, cuando salí en la mañana no se veía muy bien-le hicieron una serie de exámenes…-me dijo-y…-hizo una pequeña pausa-tiene leucemia…-sentí como mi mundo se vino abajo. Miles de lágrimas salían por mis ojos. No lo podía creer. Sinceramente no podía.-…-se produjo otro silencio-… es terminal…-me dijo él. Esa… esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso… ya no podía encerrar más mis lágrimas. Estas solas salían. Tsukasa-san me aferró a él. Sólo se escuchaban mis gritos dentro de esa enorme oficina…"._

La primera vez que fui a visitar a Ami al hospital fue dolorosa. Se veía demacrada. Su rostro estaba pálido. Sus ojos aún conservaban ese brillo, el brillo de un niño.

 _"Onee-Chan…-me dijo lentamente. Se veía feliz de verme. Me acerqué a ella-te quiero Onee-Chan…-sentí como mis lágrimas comenzaban a salir. La abracé. La aferré más a mi cuerpo. No quería que ella se fuera. Que me dejara…"._

Sucesos del presente

Ya ha pasado un mes desde que Ami está en el hospital. Ningún día he dejado de ir a visitarla. A nadie en la escuela le he dicho, aunque debo asumir que, tal vez, Tsukasa-San e haya dicho a los demás… la única persona a la que le dije lo de Ami es… Ikuto… él me ha estado apoyando.

***FLASH-BACK***

Era un día en la tarde, me encontraba en mi habitación, sola, lloraba, silenciosamente, intentaba dormir ya que no había dormido mucho últimamente. De pronto siento como se abre la ventana. Me incorporo para poder ver quien venía. En eso lo veo. Era él. Se veía preocupado…

Se acerca a donde me encontraba, me abraza, y sin más pensarlo, lloré, me desahogué. Él solamente me abrazaba, no decía nada…

-ya...-me dijo cuando ya no tenía más lágrimas por derramar-todo estará bien…-me dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios, pero con dolor en su mirada-…yo estoy aquí para ti…-me dijo volviendo a abrazarme.

-gracias…-dije hundiendo mi cabeza en su pecho-Ikuto… gracias…-de ahí no supe en qué momento fue, pero me quedé dormida.

***FIN FLASH-BACK***

Ikuto es quien todos los días me acompaña a visitar a Ami en el hospital, al principio no supe que decirle a mi familia, sólo dije que era un amigo. Luego todos se acostumbraron a su presencia, hasta Ami. Cada vez que ella lo veía sonreía y lo llamaba "Ikuto-Niisan", al principio me asombré, pero me fui acostumbrando.

Cada vez que voy a visitarla le leo uno de sus libros preferidos, luego Ikuto toca el violín para ella, canciones tristes, canciones alegres, cada una de ellas compuestas por él…

Siempre fui fuerte delante de Ami, no quería que me viera llorar.

Sonreía, tan solo sonreía, me reía con ella, con mis padres, con Ikuto…

En el hospital había una pequeña capilla, cada vez que podía, todos los días si era posible, iba a ella, mi oración era corta, pero con amor…

 _"Onegaii… Kamisama… Onegaii… Salva a mi hermana… Salva a Ami…"_

Un día en la capilla me encontré con Ikuto. Se encontraba orando… al parecer no se había dado cuenta de mi presencia, y vi como una lágrima salía por sus ojos. Me senté a su lado lo abracé, él tan sólo abrió sus ojos, sorprendido, y me abrazó. Ambos lloramos esa tarde…

Hasta que el día llegó… Ami… falleció…

Ya habían pasado dos meses desde que Ami había entrado al hospital, era Noche Buena…

Incluso en ese momento Ikuto estaba conmigo, nunca me abandonó…

Al día siguiente era el funeral…

Este comenzaba a las 11 de la mañana, por lo cual no asistí a la escuela e Ikuto tampoco.

Él pasó por nosotros a mi casa y nos fuimos. Nadie habló en el trayecto. Ni una palabra. Todo era un silencio tormentoso.

Llegamos al cementerio… para mi sorpresa mis amigos estaba ahí, yo no les dije nada en esos dos meses, entonces… quién les dijo?...

En eso me percato de que Tsukasa-San también estaba ahí.

 _"-lo siento Amu-Chan…-me dijo-pero... ellos sólo me preguntaban por ti…-señaló a mis amigos. Yo sólo los miré y agaché la cabeza._

-vamos…-me dijo Ikuto-el funeral va a comenzar…-tomó de mi mano y me guió, a mí y a mis amigos hasta el lugar correspondiente"

Anhelos del futuro

Llegó el momento de que la familia hablara, yo no fui capaz de decir palaba alguna, había escrito una carta, pero… no la leí... al momento de que bajaran el ataúd la dejé dentro de este…

 _"Querida Ami:_

 _A decir verdad nunca fui buena escribiendo cartas ni nada de eso… espero me perdones…_

 _…_

 _Recuerdo cuando naciste, yo fui feliz, aunque nunca lo demostré…_

 _También recuerdo tus primeras palabras, estas no fueron ni Papá ni Mamá… fueron 'Onee-Chan'. Antes que a nadie me nombraste a mí…_

 _Es verdad que no me gustaba cuidarte, pero me encantaba cuando me llamabas… aunque estuvieras enojada, triste o feliz… nunca dejaste de llamarme, nunca dejaste de llamar a tu Onee-Chan…_

 _Aún recuerdo ese día… el día que dijiste que querías ser como yo cuando crecieras. Aunque después de eso me pediste helado. No supe si lo decías de verdad o sólo jugabas…_

 _…_

 _Espero que los días en el hospital no te hayan sido aterradores…_

 _Espero me perdones por llorar mientras escribo esta carta…_

 _…_

 _Te Quiere,_

 _Hinamori Amu… tu Onee-Chan"_

Cuando el ataúd llegó al fondo abracé a Ikuto, quien se encontraba a mi lado, y comencé a llora, el sólo me abrazó y sentí como algo mojaba mi cabeza, eran sus lágrimas… Ikuto había vuelto a llorar…

No me di cuenta que había estado lloviendo en todo el funeral, pero, cuando nos disponíamos a irnos la lluvia paró… y el sol salió, era un sol radiante, el cual me daba la esperanza de seguir adelante, y sabía que con Ikuto a mi lado lo lograría…

Epílogo

Ya han pasado once años desde la muerte de mi hermanita.

En estos momentos me encuentro en el mismo hospital que ella estuvo. Estoy dando a luz a mi hijo o hija, no quisimos saber el sexo del bebé hasta que naciera.

El parto ya había terminado y me entregaron al bebé… Era una niña!

Ikuto y yo nos miramos emocionados

-bienvenida al mundo-dijo mi esposo-Ami… Tsukiyomi Ami…-dijo él mirándome. Yo sólo sonreí y asentí.

-bienvenida mi pequeña Ami-dije besando su frente.

…

Fin

Este pequeño fic está dedicado a:

Todas las personas que sufran algún tipo de cáncer…


End file.
